


Spy

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Katja plays a little spy game.





	Spy

Katja didn’t know why she was speaking to this spy guy. First of all, what kind of spy dressed all in white? She’d make an awful spy. And secondly, she was pretty sure that this guy was crazy. Not Sabine-level crazy, or Elise-level, but pretty up there. But he’d snagged her for a little spy mission while she’d been heading into town to check out the nice new clothes at Madam Asp, and now they were sitting in a booth at Leonardo’s. At least he’d bought her a sundae.

“Now, do you know why I called you here?” the strange guy mumbled. Katja could barely hear him over the jukebox (which he’d turned on to, as he’d said, muffle their voices).

“What?” asked Katja. Even with her enhanced senses, she could barely hear him.

“No, I thought not,” said the guy. “Nobody knows what Double 0 wants from them until he says.”

“Right,” said Katja. Yes, he was definitely crazy. Just hopefully not ‘evil’ crazy.

“Now, I have heard rumours that there is a rival ice cream business starting up in Aideen’s Plaza,” said the guy.

“Yeah, Café Harpan,” said Katja, but the guy held a finger to her lips. She resisted the urge to bite him. Of course the idiot didn’t know that she was a predator.

“Shh! Don’t say their name,” said the guy. “They are a rival business.” Katja tried not to roll her eyes too obviously.

“Look, buddy, I don’t have time for this,” said Katja, beginning to rise but then seeing her sundae and thinking twice about it. She began eating it slowly.

“But don’t you see? Café Harpan is stealing Leonardo’s idea!” Double 0 whisper-shouted, leaning across the table. 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but a lot of cafes in Jorvik sell ice cream,” said Katja, eating another bite of her sundae.

“But they’re not in Jorvik City, are they?” asked Double 0. Katja shrugged.

“How should I know?” said Katja. “I’m not a local.” She licked her spoon.

“Then that just makes this even better! You can be the person on the ground since nobody knows you, and I’ll be the brains behind the operation. That is, if you’ll accept the offer to be my partner,” said Double 0.

“I have a girlfriend,” said Katja. Okay, not technically true, but she was working on it, okay? That was partly why she was here today, to get a nice new outfit for wooing purposes.

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean it like that!” said Double 0, his cheeks burning bright red. Katja had to laugh, he looked ridiculous.

“I know,” said Katja, laughing. “But what’s in it for me?” Apart from the fun, of course.

“Well, I know you,” said Double 0. Now Katja was scared.

“What?” said Katja, sitting back and quickly glancing around. There were too many witnesses to kill him, so she’d have to do this cleanly…

“Yes,” said Double 0. “You’re a girl, and you must like fashion because I saw you outside Madam Asp.”

“Oh,” said Katja, her heart immediately slowing down. 

“Yes, so I will give you any money we win. I have no need for it, after all,” said Double 0. Katja didn’t either, but she wasn’t about to tell him that.

“Okay,” said Katja. “I’m in. What do we do?”

“Well, first we have to lose our tail,” said Double 0. “Follow me to Pier 13, we must meet in darkness where nobody will see us.”

“I did say that I wasn’t interested in you,” said Katja.

“Ack! Just go!” said Double 0, and Katja laughed and walked out of Leonardo’s after him.

Double 0 nearly jumped out of his skin when Katja materialised out of the darkness next to him.

“Ah! What the hell are you?” he screamed.

“Oh, you know, just an ordinary girl,” said Katja. “Hey, do you ever think if people heard our conversations, they’d lock us up?”

“Yes, that is why we must meet here,” said Double 0, straight back to the act or whatever it was. It was actually quite adorable, how serious he was about this, not to mention hilarious.

Double 0’s mission turned out to just be tailing a girl. Katja didn’t see how this was any different than her earlier plans for today, other than the fact that she didn’t care one bit about this girl she was tailing, but she didn’t complain. It was a good laugh, at least.

“Now, I must go,” said Double 0 after giving her the imaginary medal (which Katja had pretended to be able to feel). “There are ears and eyes everywhere, and you can’t trust anyone.” As he spoke, he was looking at the birds. And then, the strange man performed some strange stunts including a backflip across the street, and he was away, performing a little parkour over the traffic jam near the roadworks.

Katja had to smile as she walked away. It was nice to have a little light entertainment every now and then.


End file.
